The Next Bride To Be
by AnimePrincess64
Summary: See what Kinana was like before she was transformed into her snake form! See how she met Cobra and the rest of the Oracion Seis.


_**Kinana's POV**_

My whole life changed in the blink of an eye. It was some time in May. My older sister was getting married. I was only 9 at the time, but I knew that my sister was going to leave the house soon. The wedding service was outside and underneath the cherry blossom forest in my home town. Everyone was talking about how pretty my sister was going to be. Everyone stands and we look down the aisle. I see my sister with her deep purple hair pulled back into a tight bun. Her dress had a sweetheart neckline and a silver ivy-like embroidery that went from her waist up to about 2 inches from the neckline. The dress also had about a 3 foot train. Everyone had their eyes on my sister. My mother and father were both crying. She walked up to the altar and the preacher started the ceremony. The ceremony took some time, but I didn't care. I was happy to see my sister getting married. The ceremony ended and everyone clapped for my sister and her new husband. I hope that one day I can have a great wedding like she did.

"Alright it time to throw the bouquet!" My sister yells. She turns around and throws the bouquet of white roses high into the sky. The roses start to fall. I see them coming and they're coming straight for me. I hold my hands out and the bouquet falls into them.

"Kinana is going to be the next bride!" I look up, not knowing what's going on.

"Wait, what just happened?" I question.

"Kinana, by catching the bouquet, you're going to be the next girl to get married." My mother explains. At that, I hear a woman scream and someone falls to the ground.

"Take all of the kids and enslave them! As for the adults murder them all!" I hear a man voice say.

The next thing I saw, were the bodies of the adult fall to the ground as blood flew everywhere. I start to run. I run as fast as I can away from the slaughter. I keep on running until I get back to my house. I forgot that the whole time I was running, I was carrying the roses. The roses had blood splattered all around it. I couldn't see a single roses that wasn't stained with blood. But I see one single white rose not stained with any blood. It was still pure. I take the rose, place it in a book, and flatten it. I look at the rose. I hope that my parents and my sister are alright. I start to cry, but I do so as soft as I can. I slip the rose into the pocket of my dress. I hear a loud banging at the door and the door is kicked open.

"Hey I found one!" The man in the doorway yells. I see two more men come running and they walk into my house.

"It's okay little one. We're gonna take good care of you." One of the men states at the 3 of them walk closer to me. I crouch down in a ball and I start to wail. I feel something hard hit my head and I black out.

I wake up in a dark, dingy cave. It's small and I don't see anyone I know in there. I'm all alone and I'm cold. I have these weird bracelets on my wrists and I can't get them off. I see a guard come up to the cave I'm trapped in.

"Good, you're awake." He throws a pale blue dress. "Get changed, you've got a lot of work to do." He walks away and I put on the dress. I also take my flattened rose and place it in a pocket that was over my small breast. The man comes back and opens the cell doors. "Come on!" He grabs my arms and squeezes it tightly. He drags me to a large cavern and I see a bunch of kids and people in the cavern with pickaxes. "Take this." I look up and he shoves a pickaxe in my hands. "Start diggin'!" He pushed me to an area and I start to dig. I dig for hours and hours on end. I then hear a bell go off. "Alright workin' time's over! Back to your cells!" I see people drop their pickaxes and they start to walk away.

"Hey! Do you not have a cell?" I look behind me and I see a boy about my age with a darker skin tone and dark mahogany hair.

"N-no. I don't think so." I reply.

"Well, come with me. You can stay in my friends and I cell." the boy states. I takes my hand and leads me towards a cell with a few other kids. "By the way my name's Erik."

"M-my name's Kinana." I tell Erik.

"That's a nice name." Erik compliments.

"Hey! Get back in your cell!" A guard yells at us. I look at Erik and he has a sneer on his face. We walk into the cell and the guard locks us in. I see some kids in the middle of the cell. One was a girl with short light blue hair, another was a boy with a pointy nose and a black buzz cut, another boy was a larger with curly orange hair, and the last one I see with white hair on the side and black hair on top.

"Hey Erik, who's the chick?" the boy with the black buzz cut questions.

"This is Kinana. She's new to this hellhole." Erik states.

"Welcome to hell. Name's Zack." the boy with the buzz cut states.

"My name is Sorano." the girl with light blue hair introduces.

"I'm Richard. It's very nice to meet you." the curly orange haired boy says. I look at the boy with the white and black hair is quiet.

"That's Jacob. He doesn't like to talk." Erik explains.

"It-it's very nice to meet you." I state.

"So, what's the plan?" Sorano questions.

"What plan?" I question.

"We're bustin' outta here." Zack explains.

"Did you start making the hole?" Erik questions.

"Yeah. We've got another 30 feet before we can break the through to the other side." Richard informs.

"Well, what if some of us work on the whole while the others work on the tower?" I suggest. They all look at me.

"That's actually a really smart idea." Zack states.

"I knew you'd be useful to the team." Erik states as he throws his arm over my shoulder.

Our plan was put into action and while 3 of us were working on the tunnel, the other 3 would do double the amount of work to replace for the other 3. But something happened a few nights before we were supposed to break out. I was working in the mines and I didn't feel anything in my pocket. I didn't feel my sister's single rose.

"It's gone..." I whisper.

"Hey Kinana, what's wrong?" I look and I see Erik.

"My sister's rose isn't in my pocket. That rose means everything to me." I explain. I feel as though I am going to cry.

"Don't worry we'll find it." Erik ensures. Erik and I look for my rose while we work, but we couldn't find it. That night, I thought about my family and my home. I start to cry.

"Kinana?" I look over and I see Erik rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." I lie. Erik walks over to me and sits next to me.

"Are you sure? You can tell me." Erik tells me.

"I just want to see my family again. I don't know what happened to them or my sister." I explain. I feel Erik's arms wrap around me.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that your family is fine." Erik tells me. I fall asleep with Erik next to me.

With all of the work going on, we manage to get through the wall in 2 months. So we decide that late one night, we were going to escape. Richard and Zack push the box that hid the hole out of the way.

"Are you guys ready?" Erik states. Erik takes my hand and we slowly make our way down the cave.

"Hey, where in the hell do you think you're going?!" I look behind me and I see a guard looking down the tunnel. I feel him grab my other hand and started to pull on it.

"Let her go!" Erik yells. The guards flush us out of the tunnel and we're all gathered in a group.

"Alright, now if you tell us who thought up this whole scheme, we'll only take them to the boss." the guard states. We all stay silent as we don't rat anyone out.

"It was me." I look behind me and I see Erik standing up taking the blame for my idea of the tunnel progress.

"Oh please. We know that you can't think of anything on your own." the guard states. I see his teeth grind together. The guard looks at me and I start to get really scared.

"Maybe it was your little girlfriend." The guard start to pull on my hair.

"Leave her alone!" Sorano yells. The guard picks me up and carries me under his arm.

"Kinana!" I hear everyone yell.

"It'll be fine. I'll be back before you know it." I assure. I really didn't know that I was going to come back alive. They drag me up several flights of stairs until I reach a room with a throne.

"Mistress, we have a little escape artist." The guard states.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." The guard leaves. "I hope you're happy. Because of your little escape attempt, the others in the tower are trying to do the same. Because of you, everyone is starting to riot. One of my prisoners from the Rosemary Village had one of her eyes taken out because of your little stunt." I feel awful. A girl had her eye taken out because of me. I start to cry. "Now you have to pay the price." I feel as if that my throat is closing and I feel my body turn into string. That's the last thing I remember from before I joined Fairy Tail.

I've been a member of Fairy Tail for about 7 years and I've made good friends with Laki. I also met one of the Reborn Oracion Seis members after he was defeated. He said his name was Erik. I feel like that name is familiar. I can't quite put my finger on it. But I didn't get to talk to him for very long, because the council took him away. But my life changed one day after the Grand Magic Games. A letter came for Erza. It said to meet her under the cherry blossom tree outside of town at midnight. But it said that I would have to come along. So Erza and I head out to the cherry blossom tree. We walk to the tree and we see two figures.

"Erza." I look and I see Jellal. He's stopped by the guild a few times when the council wasn't in town.

"Hey Jellal." Erza walks up to him and gives him a peck on the cheek. Did I forget to tell you that the two of them are dating. Well they are.

"I didn't come for a reunion Erza. I came on our new member's behalf." Jellal explains.

"New member?" I question. I look over at the other figure and they pull off their hood.

"Yes. I am now a member of Crime Sorciere." I look and it's Erik.

"Cobra." I can hear anger in her voice and she tries to charge at him, but Jellal holds her back.

"Erza calm down. Erik has repented for his sins and he wants to help us." Jellal explains. Erik looks at me and I look at him. He starts to walk towards me.

"I wanted to give this back to you." Erik goes through one of his pockets and pulls out a white, flattened rose. I slowly take the rose and examine it. "That's all I wanted to do. Let's go Jellal." Erik pulls his hood back over his head and Jellal does the same. As they start to walk away, I feel something flood into my head. My head is throbbing with pain. I start to scream.

"Kinana, are you okay?!" Erza yells. But I can't control myself. I see all of the images flow into my head of what looks like my childhood. I see a woman who looks like me getting married and I think I see me as a child catching her bouquet. I then see people start to fall over and dying. I see the young girl who looks like me start to run away into a house. She looks at her bouquet and sees blood splattered on the roses. She then takes one single rose, untouched with blood and flattens it. I then see her in a room with an evil mage and she transforms her into a snake. I then see what looks like Erik a bit younger. I remember everything now.

"Are you alright?" I look and I see Erza trying to comfort me. I see Jellal and Erik walking away. I stand up on my feet and I run as fast as I can.

"ERIK!" I scream. He and Jellal turn around and I lunge myself into Erik's arms. "I remember everything." I whisper. I know her can hear me with his hearing. I feel Erik's arms wrap around my tiny waist.

"It took you long enough." Erik whispers. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." I reply back. "I can't believe you found my rose and kept it after all these years."

"I wanted to give it back to you because I remember how important it was to you." Erik explains.

A few years passed by and the magic council finally recognized Crime Sorciere as a legal guild and erased all charges against all of it's members. I was so happy that day. Fairy Tail held a huge celebration party for it's guild members. I also started to be able to transform back into my snake form thanks to Mira-san and her take-over magic. Cobra and I starting going out and we couldn't be any happier. But that all changed during the Rainbow cherry blossom festival that Fairy Tail held every year. Master invited all legal guilds to come and join in on the festivities. Of course, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus were shocked to see Erik again after what he did. But I didn't care. I'm so happy. We start our first round of bingo and of course everyone is super excited. The guild always gets out of hand with this kind of thing. But with the other guilds here, everything is crazy. A few people grab the first couple of bingos, but something surprised me.

"Number 39!" Mira announced.

"Bingo." I look down and I see a straight line diagonal on Erik's playing card. Erik walks up to the master. He starts to talk to the master, but I can't hear what they're talking about. I see Erik slip something into his pocket, but I can't tell what it is. Erik walks back and sits back down next to me.

"So what did you win?" I question. Erik stands back up again.

"Attention everyone I have an announcement to make." Erik announces. Erik extends his hand. I take it and he pulls me up to my feet. "Kinana, I've known you for most of my life. I met you in the worst place imaginable, but you manage to bring light into the Tower of Heaven. After you transformed, I couldn't help but look for a spell to turn you back to the way you were. But I found out that you had joined Fairy Tail. I wasn't mad. I was happy for you. I heard that you had gone back to your human form, but you lost your memory. The second time the Oracion Seis attacked, I didn't care about the mission. I was hoping that I could find you and help you remember me. Now, 3 years later. We're standing here. You, a beautiful young girl with a promising future and me, an ex-member of a dark guild. I didn't think that we would be compatible. But I stand her in front of you, with a question that will change my life forever." Erik kneels down on one knee and pulls out what he put in his pocket. "Kinana, will you marry me?"

"Yes." I whisper from shock. Erik stands back up and I wrap my arms around his neck. I feel his arms wrap around my waist. I kiss him passionately and I break away from him. I hear everyone clapping and cheering. Erik takes my right hand and slips the ring onto my finger.

About 10 months after Erik proposal, the wedding is today.

_**Erik's POV**_

I'm sweating like crazy, I'm nervous like hell, and I can find my tie!

"Cobra calm down." I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look behind me and I see Racer. The magic council let out the Oracion Seis, former and reborn members, out of jail for my wedding.

"How the hell can I calm down?!" I yell. I feel someone slap me behind my head.

"You're getting married to the girl you love. Now hold still." Hoteye states. She takes my tie and ties it around my neck. "There. Now you look like you're ready to get married."

"I still feel nervous as hell." I explain.

"Don't worry. I bet once you see Kinana walking down the aisle, your nerves'll go away." Midnight explains. I take a deep breath and I try to relax. I hear a knock on the door and I see Angel come through the door.

"It's time." Angel states. She closes the door.

"Let's get going." Racer states. I walk out of the room and towards the altar. I made Jellal my best maid since Erza was going to be Kinana's maid of honor. Everyone takes their seats and the music starts to play. I see the church doors open and I see Kinana's silhouette. She walks into the church and I can't think of a moment that she hasn't looked more beautiful. Her dress had a lace overlay with a v-neck. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and a 6 foot train. She walks down the aisle with her veil covering her face. She steps onto the altar and she faces me. I remove her veil from in front of her face and I see her deep green eyes.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Erik and Kinana. For those who object, speak now or forever hold your peace." the preacher starts. The room is dead silent.

"Alright then. Erik, do you take Kinana as your lawful wedded wife?" the preacher questions me.

"I do." I reply.

"And do you Kinana, take Erik to be your lawful wedded husband?" the preacher questions Kinana.

"I do." Kinana answers.

**"****By the power vested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. I slowly press my lips to hers and I feel a spark. I know that my life will be better off with Kinana in my life.**


End file.
